


One Day In August

by renegadeRoyalty



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeRoyalty/pseuds/renegadeRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so, the Composer's world ended with a reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day In August

**Author's Note:**

> i always always always have to write in the unholy time of night, when i dont even know what i am doing. Bleh. Aight, so i'm sorry for this one.

Wounds and blood, blood everywhere, it’s coppery fragrance giving the spacious room the atmosphere of a warzone. The man bleeding is laying on the couch, muttering something under his breath, a constant rumble in the otherwise quiet chamber. The boy pretends not to notice, but he’s keeping track of the numbers.  
“... 41027-inhale-0193…”  
Joshua stone-faces as he applies medical alcohol on the man’s bare abdomen, but he feels pained to see his lover in such a state. He has not felt pain in quite a while, so he welcomes the emotion, his features remaining expressionless.  
More alcohol is used, but the bleeding has stopped and the wounds are looking better, so he looks up to see the patient’s face, to study his mood before saying anything. But Sho’s eyes are covered with his forearm, the one with that wretched tattoo on it, and Joshua grimaces. The reaper can make him show his true emotions like no one else can, and that makes him very worried.  
“The wounds are not even crossing 1/3 of the tissue depth.”  
“Yes, but the problem is that the attacks might keep happening!” He almost yells out, hands curled into fists and once calm face now a mask of desperation.  
“FOIL. I’ll just have to add acceleration and power, and subtract all possible false outcomes so I can add them to the heap!”  
“What if that isn’t good enough? You’re more than aware, I’m sure, that some of the players, reapers and even NOISE can get unnecessarily vicious. What if you...” The thought is left unfinished; the thin boy is pulled onto the taller man’s bare chest.  
“If I didn’t understand the troublesome equations in your brain so well, I would have said that the percent of you actually caring for me is unusually high.”  
“Yes, well, you nearly died-“ A loud snort interrupts his voice. “There isn’t an algebra problem so difficult it could win against me.”  
Joshua knows this argument is going nowhere, he’ll continue to word warnings and what-ifs but Sho won’t listen, he never does and the consequences can be found in the red puddles on the floor, on the couch, mixed in the cloth once damp with alcohol. So, carefully; not to hurt him, he puts his arms around his lover’s neck as he plants a soft kiss on the man’s lips. He has been taught all too well how to fake a smile and he does so. Sho gives him a trademark smirk, golden eyes locked on his face from behind jagged bangs, so Joshua pulls him into a more intimate kiss this time, one hand around tan neck, other hand in the ashen hair, eyes closed, emotions raging.

-

Thrusts, heavy thrusts and grunts of pure pleasure and soon the room smells like sex, the blood only partially covering the sinful fragrance. Joshua promised not to let it get this far, but his boyfriend had other intentions, so it seems and Minamimoto Sho can be very persuasive. Now, as they lay in bed, facing each other, the boy allows himself to smile. The man drapes a bandaged, muscular arm around his naked hips and pulls him closer to his warm body.  
“I’m a constant and I’ll be damned if I let some radian recalculate that.” Husky voice whispers and Sho’s lips place a kiss on the pale forehead. Joshua feels generous towards his own persona today, so he lets his lips form an “I love you.”. Sho smiles, feral pupils now dilated. Soon they’re both sleeping; the only sound echoing through the room is heavy breathing and occasional movement. When Joshua wakes up the next morning, the other side of the bed is empty, Grim Heaper long gone. Instead of his body; a single note “I love you 2” scribbled in a messy handwriting, but the boy smiles again. Yes, Minamimoto Sho can do wonders for his usually false emotions.

-

When Joshua finds out that Sho is dead later that day, he denies it. “No!”, “It can’t be true!”, “He promised!” ring in his head so he runs back to their room, Dead God’s Pad. There, he completely trashes the room, deleting every proof of their relationship, feeling empty and betrayed. After a while, he just sits in the middle of the mess, purple eyes casting a hollow gaze over the room. No tears streaking his porcelain cheeks, no hands shaking to show the unimaginable sorrow he must be feeling. He decides to get up, legs shaking, body still in shock as he gives the now wrecked room a bitter smile. People who knew him as the boy who was just lonely will tell that he never smiled genuinely again.


End file.
